Harry Potter und das Geheimnis um Merlin
by July85
Summary: Was hat es mit diesem merkwürdigen Foto auf sich, das Harry von Hermine zum Geburtstag bekommt?
1. Geschenke

**Harry Potter und das Geheimnis um Merlin**

1. Geschenke

Es war jetzt bereits 5 Wochen her, seit Sirius durch den Bogen gefallen war. 5 Wochen die Harry wie Monate vorkamen. Er hatte sich nachdem er "zuhause" angekommen war, sofort in sein Zimmer verzogen und war nur zum essen erschienen. Harry litt ungemein unter dem Verlust von Sirius, doch er wollte sich noch immer nicht eingestehen das er wirklich tod war.

Harry lag einfach nur da und starrte an die Decke. Er nahm noch nicht einmal wahr, das vier Eulen durch sein Fenster ins Zimmer flogen. Erst das Poltern, das folgte, als sie landeten rissen ihn aus seiner Starre. Verwirrt über die vier Eulen, richtete er sich auf, ging zu ihnen und nahm der erst besten Eule das Paket und den Brief ab.

Es war von Hermine.

Total durcheinander warum um alles in der Welt er soviel Post bekam, drehte er sich um und sah zu seinem Kalender.

_Richtig_ dachte er _heute ist mein Geburtstag, wie konnte ich das nur vergessen? _

Er öffnete zuerst ihren Brief.

_Lieber Harry,_

_erst einmal alles Gute zum Geburtstag! Wie geht es dir? Wahrscheinlich nicht so gut was?_

_Harry, du darfst nicht vergessen es war nicht deine Schuld._

_Jeder, der von Voldemort so eine Vision eingeplanzt bekommen würde,_

_hätte genauso reagiert wie du! Mach dir dein Leben nicht zu schwer in dem du dir solche _

_schlimmen Vorwürfe machst._

_Ich hoffe dir gefällt mein Geschenk für dich, es könnte vielleicht ganz nützlich sein meinst du nicht?_

_Melde dich doch bitte einmal bei Ron oder mir, wir machen uns Sorgen!_

_Alles Liebe Hermine_

Harry legte den Brief beiseite und nahm das Paket in die Hand.

Es war recht schwer und Harry wunderte sich was es nur sein könnte.

Als er es öffnete wurden seine Augen immer größer. In dem Päckchen waren ein Foto von einem Grabstein und ein Buch mit dem Titel "_Ritualmagie"_.

Harry nahm das Buch und blätterte es oberflächlich durch. Dann nahm er sich noch einmal das Foto vor. Auf dem Grabstein stand etwas, nur kannte er diese Schrift nicht, geschweige denn das er sie lesen konnte.

**_Bedd Ann ap lleian ymnewais fynydd  
Iiuagor llew Ymrais  
Prif ddewin Merddin Embrais_**

Als ob er es ahnen würde , drehte er das Foto herum, und tatsächlich auf der Rückseite stand etwas. Es war von Hermine.

_Harry, ich mußte lange suchen, doch ich habe eine ungefähre Übersetzung finden können._

_Es heit soviel wie "**Das Grab des Sohnes der Nonne auf Berg Newais:  
Herr des Kampfes, Llew Emrys,  
Oberster Zauberer, Myrddin Embais.**_

_Frag mich bitte nicht was das bedeuten soll, aber man sagte mir das dir das Buch dabei helfen könnte._

_Viel Erfolg, Hermine_

Harry war nun vollends verwirrt. _Was in Merlins Namen will sie damit?Was soll ich damit?_

Er beschloß es erstmal beiseite zu legen und sich seinen anderen Geschenken zu widmen.

Das nächste war von den Weasleys. Von Mrs. Weasley bekam er die übliche Geburtstagstorte und einen neuen "Weasley-Pulli".

Von Ron und Ginny bekam er eine neue Flasche _Fleetwoods Hochglanzpolitur_ für seinen Besen.

Ein Brief war auch dabei.

_Lieber Harry,_

_ich hoffe dir gefällt unser Geschenk. Wir dachten du könntest es gebrauchen da deine andere Politur fast leer ist. Ja ja wir wissen alles!_

_Wie geht es dir? Wir hoffen doch das du dich nicht zusehr zurückziehst. Das ist nicht gut für Dich! Wir haben übrigens mit Dumbledore abgemacht das du die letzten drei Wochen mit uns nach Grimmauld Place kommen kannst. Natürlich nur wenn du willst! Wenn ja schick uns eine Nachricht wir würden dich dann nächsten Freitag um 15 Uhr abholen._

_Liebe Grüße,_

_Ron & Ginny_

Harry mußte unwillkürlich sofort wieder an Sirius denken. Wieder in sein Haus zurückkehren zu müßen war mit Sicherheit schmerzhaft, doch er wollte auf keinen Fall die ganzen Ferien über mit den Dursleys unter einem Dach stecken. Also nahm er sich ein Stück Pergament und schrieb den beiden schnell eine kleine Notiz.

_Hi Ron, Hi Gin,_

_alles klar ich komme auf jeden fall mit, auch wenn es mit schmerzhaften Erinnerungen verbunden ist. Aber viel länger halte ich es bei den Dursleys nicht aus!_

_Bis nächste Woche,_

_Harry_

Er faltete das Pergament und wand sich zu Hedwig um.

"Hedwig komm her, bring das bitte zu Ron, ja?"

Sie schuhute leise und ließ sich das Pergament an ihr Bein binden.

Schon erhob sie sich und war durch das Fenster verschwunden.

Das nächste Geschenk war von Hagrid. Harry betrachtete es mit großer Vorsicht, er kannte Hagrids Geschenke zu genüge.

Doch die Neugierde siegte und Harry öffnete auch dieses Geschenk. Zum Vorschein kam....ein Gedicht!

**Oberster Barde bin ich bei Elphin  
und meine Heimat ist das Land der Sommersterne.  
Viele haben mich Merddin genannt,  
doch am Ende wird jeder mich Taliesin nennen.  
Ich bin ein Hirte gewesen und über die Erde gewandert.  
Ich habe auf hundert Inseln geschlafen  
als Gast von hundert Königen.  
Ich habe in hundert Städten geweilt.  
Ein Jahr und einen Tag lag ich in Fesseln.**

**Ich bin ein wilder Bulle und ein fahler Rehbock gewesen.  
Ich bin ein Schiff auf dem Meer gewesen.  
Ich bin die Gischt auf dem Wasser gewesen.  
Ich bin ein Tropfen in der Luft gewesen.  
Ich bin hoch wie ein Adler geflogen.  
Ich bin ein Baumstumpf auf einer Schaufel gewesen.  
Ich bin eine Axt in der Hand gewesen.  
Ich bin eine gefleckte Schlange auf einem Hügel gewesen.  
Ich bin eine Woge gewesen, die sich am Ufer brach.  
Auf einem grenzenlosen Meer ließ ich mich treiben.**

**Dann war ich neun Monate lang Klein-Gwion  
im Schoß von Kerridwen,  
und schließlich war ich Taliesin.**

**Ich bin beim Thron des Spenders gewesen.  
Ich habe hoch oben auf dem weißen Hügel gestanden.  
Ich war beredt, bevor ich die Gabe der Sprache erhielt.  
Ich war Lehrer aller Geistwesen.  
Ich habe allein Nimrods Turm erbaut.**

**Ich bin das Tetragrammaton.  
Ich bin ein Wunder, dessen Ursprung unbekannt ist.  
Ich werde bis zum Tag des Jüngsten Gerichts  
auf der Erde sein,  
und es ist nicht bekannt, ob mein Körper  
Fleisch oder Fisch ist.**

**Gelehrter Druide,  
ist dies eine Prophezeiung von Arthur?  
Oder bin ich es, den sie feiern**

Darauf konnte sich Harry nun wirklich keinen Reim machen. Was sollte er denn mit diesem Gedicht anfangen? Er schüttelte in stummer Verwirrung den Kopf und griff nach dem letzten Brief. Er war von Hogwarts.

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,_

_bitte beachten Sie, dass das neue Schuljahr am ersten September beginnt. Der Hogwarts-Express fährt am Bahnhof King's Cross ab, elf Uhr, Gleis Neundreiviertel. Anbei auch die Liste mit den Büchern für das sechste Schuljahr._

_Mit Freundlichen Grüßen_

_Professor M. McGonagall_

_Stellvertretende Schulleiterin_

_P.S.: Professor Dumbledore und ich wünschen Ihnen einen schönen Geburtstag Harry!_

Harry überflog kurz die Liste. Er würde dann wohl vor Schulbeginn nocheinmal in Winkelgasse gehen.

Müde legte er sich aufs Bett und dachte darüber nach was es wohl mit diesem Grabstein und diesem Gedicht auf sich hatte.


	2. Grimmauld Place

2. Im Grimmauld Place

Harry konnte es kaum erwarten von den Dursleys weg zu kommen. Doch erstmal mußte er ihnen verklickern das am Freitag wieder einmal Zauberer in ihr Haus kommen würden. _Naja ,_dachte er,_ was sein muß, muß sein._ Also ging er nach unten ins Wohnzimmer um den Dursleys die "freudige" Mitteilung zu machen. Vor dem Wohnzimmer holte Harry noch einmal tief Luft und dachte, _dann auf in die Höhle des Löwen!_

"Ähm, Onkel Vernon?"

"Was?!"

"Also am Freitag um 15 Uhr holen mich die Weasleys ab. Ich dachte ihr solltet das Wissen."

"Ich hoffe Sie kommen auf gewöhnlichem Wege hier her!", bellte Vernon sogleich los.

Harry mußte seine Wut sichtlich unterdrücken.

"Natürlich", knurrte er nur.

"Werd nicht frech, Bursche!", brüllte Vernon nun und lief dabei auch noch gefährlich rot an.

"Schon gut!", rief Harry, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und lief hoch in sein Zimmer.

Oben angekommen warf er sich aufs Bett und hätte am liebsten laut geschrieen. _Nur ruhig,_ dachte er,_ nur noch ein Tag dann bin ich weg von hier._

Er setze sich auf und ging in Gedanken nocheinmal alles durch was er packen mußte. Als das erledigt war, nahm er sich nocheinmal das Buch, das ihm Hermine geschenkt hatte. Er las die Kurzfassung auf der Rückseite:

_"Wie und womit magische Kräfte und Fähigkeiten in verschiedensten Ritualen manifestiert werden "_

Harry runzelte die Stirn, _wofür ich das wohl brauche _dachte er bei sich.

Er schlug das Buch auf und begann zu lesen.

Harry hatte die Zeit vergessen so vertieft war er in sein Buch. Erst das _Klok, Klok_ riss ihn von dem Buch los. Er sah zum Fenster und erkannte seine Hedwig die da am Fenster hockte und um Einlass bat.

Es war bereits dunkel und Harry fühlte sich mit einem mal furchtbar müde. Er beschloss schlafen zu gehen.

Am nächsten Tag war ein schrecklicher Aufruhr im Hause der Dursleys. Sie waren extrem nervös ob der Ankunft von mehreren Zauberern. Harry ging ihnen aus dem Weg, aus Erfahrung wusste er, das es besser war ihnen nicht unter die Augen zu treten. Um kurz vor Drei packte er seinen Koffer und ging nach unten. Die Weasleys würden jeden Augenblick kommen.

Onkel Vernon lief an ihm vorbei und verpasste ihm einem Blick, bei dem sich Harry wünschte jetzt sofort und auf der Stelle in Luft auflösen zu können. Schon klopfte es an der Tür. Harry sprang auf um die Tür zu öffnen.

Vor ihm standen Ron, Ginny und Mr. Weasley.

"Hey Harry, wie gehts? Nimm deine Sachen dann können wir sofort los!" meinte Ron nur. Ihm war nie besonders wohl in der Nähe der Dursleys.

Das ließ sich Harry nicht Zweimal sagen.

"Wie kommen wir denn zum Grimmauld Place? Mit einem Portschlüssel?"

"Ja, in einer Minute aktiviert er sich, hier leg einfach einen Finger drauf, aber das weißt du ja."

Mit diesen Worten hielt Mr. Weasley ihm eine alte Zeitung entgegen.

Und schon spürte Harry das vertraute Reißen hinter seinem Bauchnabel.

Als sich der Schwindel gelegt hatte, fand sich Harry bereits in einer herzlichen Umarmung wieder.

"Oh Harry mein Lieber!Ich hoffe du fühlst dich gut! Lass dich anschauen....Hm, ich glaube ich gehe gleich in die Küche und mache dir was zu essen, in der Zeit kannst du deine Sachen ja hoch in euer Zimmer bringen. Es ist immer noch das selbe wie letztes mal." Mit diesen Worten entließ Molly Weasley die drei. Ginny, Ron und Harry gingen nach oben in ihr Zimmer.

"Und Harry wie geht es dir?", fragte Ginny.

"Naja, wie mal sich halt fühlt, wenn der Mann der einem Vater am nächsten stand gestorben ist", meinte Harry bitter und wandt sich ab.

"Entschuldige, so war das nicht gemeint. Ich wollte dir nicht zu nahe treten", meinte Sie und lief rosa an.

"Nein Gin ist schon ok. Ich hoffe das ich durch euch ein bisschen Abgelenkt werde und nicht mehr andauernd an Ihn erinnert werde."

"Ok, wir werden unser bestes tun. Dann sollten wir gleich mit dem Harry- Ablenkungs-Programm anfangen", meinte sie und grinste.

Bei diesem Ausspruch huschte selbst über Harrys Gesicht ein Lächeln.

"Ron was meinst du, lässt uns deine Mutter morgen in die Winkelgasse? Ich brauche ein paar neue Roben und natürlich auch die neuen Bücher."

"Ich rede gleich beim Essen mal mit ihr, wir brauchen unsere Sachen ja schließlich auch noch", meinte er.

Später beim Essen brachte Ron das Thema gleich auf den Tisch.

Molly war hin und her gerissen. Einerseits hatten die Kinder Recht, andererseits war es in diesen Tagen extrem Gefährlich die Kinder allein irgendwo hin zulassen.

"Ich mache euch einen Vorschlag.Morgen früh kommt Tonks, ich frage sie und wenn sie einverstanden ist, werden Tonks und ich euch begleiten. Mir ist wohler bei dem Gedanken, wenn jemand vom Orden dabei ist."

Nachdem sich alle die Bäuche vollgeschlagen hatten, gingen die drei Freunde wieder nach oben.

"Sagt mal, wo steckt eigentlich Hermine?" wollte Harry wissen.

"Sie ist noch mit ihren Eltern im Urlaub, Spanien glaub ich", sagte Ron.

"Ah, schaut mal das hat sie mir zum Geburtstag geschenkt. Könnt ihr damit vielleicht was anfangen?"

Ginny nahm ihm das Foto aus der Hand und sah es sich prüfend an.

"Hm, es kommt mir so vor als hätte ich es schon einmal irgndwo gesehen", meinte sie.

Sie drehte das Foto herum um die Widmung von Hermine laut vorzulesen:

_**Das Grab des Sohnes der Nonne auf Berg Newais:  
Herr des Kampfes, Llew Emrys,  
Oberster Zauberer, Myrddin Embais.**_

Ron saß grübelnd auf seinem Bett. "Hm, wieso habe ich den Namen Emrys schon einmal gehört?"

Auch Ginny schien tief in Gedanken versunken. Plötzlich sprang sie auf und lief nach draußen. Harry und Ron hörten sie die Treppe hoch rennen und wieder herunter kommen. Sie kam mit einem dicken Wälzer in der Hand, der an Hermine erinnerte, wieder ins Zimmer.

"Ich glaube in diesem Buch dürfte die Antwort stehen wer Emrys war!", meinte sie und strahlte wie ein kleiner Hauself.

Hastig blätterte sie in dem Buch bis sie auf eine Seite traf und ein lautes HA! verlauten ließ.

"Was!?", fragten Ron und Harry wie aus einem Mund.

"Hier steht das Emrys niemand anderer als Merlin ist!", rief sie laut aus.

Ron und Harry saßen da wie vom Donner gerührt ud wussten nicht was sie sagen sollten.

"Aber...aber was hat das zu bedeuten? Das Grab des Sohnes der Nonne auf Berg Newais!? Wo soll das sein?" Harry war abgrundtief verwirrt.

"Ich habe keine Ahnung. Vielleicht sollten wir uns in Hogwarts Gedanken darüber machen. Dort haben wir die Bibliothek und können nachschauen oder auch zur Not einen Lehrer fragen", sagte Ginny.

"Gin, du machst mir Angst, du benimmt dich wie Hermine!", meinte Ron.

Harry mußte lachen. Hermine mußte tatsächlich auf Ginny abfärben. Sie war in den letzten zwei Jahren zu genauso einem Bücherwurm geworden wie Mine. Und das mußte was heißen!

"Kommt wir gehen schlafen. Wenn wir morgen in die Winkelgasse wollen, wird Mum uns mit Sicherheit früh raus schmeissen. Also gute Nacht ihr zwei!", meinte Ginny und ging Richtung Tür.

"Gute Nacht, Gin!", riefen ihr Ron und Harry noch nach.

"Wir könnten vielleicht morgen mal bei Florish & Blotts schauen ob die uns weiterhelfen können, oder was sagst du?", meinte Ron zu Harry.

"Ja können wir machen, aber jetzt bin ich auch müde Ron, schlaf gut, reden wir morgen drüber, ja?", erwiderte Harry.

Sie wussten ja nicht wieviel sie finden würden....


	3. In der Winkelgasse

3. In der Winkelgasse

Tatsächlich warf Mrs. Weasley die vier am nächsten morgen ungnädig aus dem Bett. Murrend und total verschlafen zogen sie sich an und gingen hinunter.

, Wir werden mit Flohpulver reisen, da wir für einen Portschlüssel eine Genehmigung bräuchten. Bitte wartet im tropfenden Kessel bis wir komplett sind. Geht nirgends alleine hin. Wir bleiben zusammen!'', mahnte Mrs. Weasly die vier.

Harry ging als erstes, gefolgt vom Rest.

Als alle angekommen waren, machten sie sich zu erst auf den Weg zu Gringotts um sich ein wenig Geld zu holen.

,So ich würde sagen wir besorgen zu allererst mal eure Bücher."

Sofort stürzten sich die Vier zwischen die verschiedenen Bücherregale um etwas zu finden, was ihnen helfen konnte, um das Geheimnis dieses Fotos heraus zu finden.

Nach einer halben Stunde hatten sie immer noch nichts gefunden. Harry wurde es schließlich zu bunt und ging zum Verkäufer um diesen um Rat zu fragen.

,Ähm, entschuldigen Sie. Könnten Sie mir vielleicht helfen? Ich suche ein Buch'', hierbei senkte er seine Stimme,das mir hilft diese Gedichte zu verstehen.''

Der Verkäufer sah ihn einen moment verständnislos an, bis sein Blick auf die Gedichte fiel. Mit schockgeweiteten Augen zog er Harry in eine dunkle Ecke.

, Woher haben sie dies Mr. Potter?''

,Ich habe beide zum Geburtstag bekommen. Kann mir aber keinen Reim darauf machen für was die Gut sein sollen.

,Nun Sie haben hilfreiche Freunde. Diese Gedichte sind ein Hinweis auf ein Ritual, mit diesem man den großen Zauberer Merlin persönlich, von seinem Fluch befreien kann. Wie Sie sicher wissen, wurde Merlin damals zu seiner Zeit bei einem Kampf in einen Baum verwandelt. Die größten Zauberer seiner Zeit versuchten diesen Fluch zu brechen. Niemandem gelang dies. So errichteten sie neben dem Baum, in den er verwandelt wurde, einen Grabstein, damit alle glaubten er sei an dieser Stelle gestorben. Nun, dem ist allerdings nicht so.''

,Aber um auf ihre Frage zurück zu kommen. Ja ich habe etwas das Ihnen helfen könnte. Warten Sie bitte kurz hier'', und mit diesen Worten verschwand der Verkäufer hinter einem Vorhang.

Als er wieder hinter dem Vorhang hervor kam, hatte er einen dicken Wälzer in der einen und einen silbernen Dolch in der anderen Hand.

Als er Harrys fragenden Blick sah mußte er unwillkürlich lächeln.

,Dies ist ein Erbstück meiner Familie und wird Ihnen sicher hilfreich sein. Aber dazu muß ich weiter ausholen. Ich hoffe Sie haben einen Moment Zeit?''

Harry konnte nur nicken, er war einfach zu Neugierig was er nun erfahren würde.

,Also, meine Familie stammt in direkter Linie von Merlin ab. Der Stammbaum ist in diesem Buch zu lesen. Dort ist unsere ganze Familiengeschichte niedergeschrieben. Unter anderem auch das Ritual um den Fluch zu brechen. Das Problem ist, niemand hatte seit dem großen Merlin, mehr solche aussergewöhnlichen, magischen Fähigkeiten in unserer Familie, um den Fluch brechen zu können. Der Dolch wird dafür von Nöten sein, aber das sollten Sie selbst nachlesen. Er gehörte Merlin persönlich. Ich weiß das Sie eine Macht besitzen, von der unsereins nur träumen kann. Und ich bin mir sicher das Sie derjenige sein werden, der den Fluch brechen kann. Allerdings weiß ich nicht, wielange Merlin, sollte es Ihnen gelingen den Fluch von Ihm zu nehmen, dann noch leben wird. Aber ich denke er wird Ihnen eine große hilfe im Kampf gegen den dunklen Lord sein'', meinte der Verkäufer mit einem lächeln.

Harry saß da, mit einer Miene, als hätte man ihm soeben ins Gesicht geschlagen.

,Aber...wie?''

,Es steht alles in diesem Buch, Mr. Potter. Es wird Ihnen helfen ihre Fragen zu beantworten. Ich muß nun leider wieder in den Laden zurück.Ach ja, das hätte ich fast vergessen. Hier das sollten Sie vielleicht auch an sich nehmen.''

Und mit diesen Worten zog er einen Stab aus seiner Robe. Er sah aus wie ein gewöhnlicher Stock, doch Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, das dem nicht so war.

Er sollte recht behalten...

So haut mich nicht, ich weiß ich bin ein ganz lausiger Uploader schäm

Erst ne Schreibblockade, und dann mußte ich mich auf meine Abschlußprüfung vorbereiten und hatte keine Zeit.

Aber nach Weihnachten oder vielmehr Silvester habe ich dann wieder mehr Zeit und hoffentlich auch Ideen um weiter zu schreiben.

Im übrigen vielen lieben dank an alle Reviewer.

Bis zum nächsten Mal, eure July


	4. Wieder daheim

Juhu, ich hab es doch tatsächlich geschafft, mich mal wieder an meine FF ran zu trauen )

Erstmal entschuldige ich mich, das es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich hatte einfach keine Ideen.

Hier ist auf jedenfall Kapitel 4, ich hoffe es gefällt euch )

Lg July

Wieder daheim

Abends saßen Ginny, Ron und Harry in deren Zimmer und wälzten die Familiengeschichte von Merlin.

,,Also hier steht, das um dieses Ritual perfekt ausführen zu können, müßen wir an den Ort reisen, wo der Grabstein steht'', meinte Ginny,,nur wo ist das?''

,,Was steht denn wortwörtlich in dem Buch?''

,,Also, passt auf. Um Emrys gefahrenlos zu befreien, braucht es die Macht der Fünf, die gemeinsam an den Ort des Geschehens reisen, wohl wissend, das nur die Fünf, die der Macht würdig sind, Emrys befreien können.''

,,Fünf? Wieso fünf?'', kam es von Ron.

,,Tja es scheint so als ob wir noch unerwartete Hilfe bekommen, auch wenn ich jetzt nicht wüsste von wem'', mutmaßte Harry.

,,Ja aber woher sollen wir denn wissen, wer diese fünfte Person ist'', fragte Ron.

,,Weiß nicht. Steht denn nichts in diesem Buch?'', meinte Harry.

,,Doch! Hier steht tatsächlich noch mehr!'', rief Ginny.

,, Die Fünf, vereint durch eine tiefe Freundschaft und außergewöhnliche Macht, die sich nur entfalten kann, wenn der Bund der Freundschaft, freiwillig eingegangen, in der Lage sein werden, Emrys wieder auferstehen zu lassen.''

,,Das hört sich für mich so an, als müßten wir uns mit einem Feind anfreunden? Womöglich noch ein Slytherin. Ohne mich!'', maulte Ron.

,,Aber Ron wenn es uns hilft, im Kampf gegen Voldemort (Ron schauderte), dann müßen wir es eingehen!'', rief Harry.

,,Ja aber...''

,,Kein aber Ron! Natürlich müßen wir erstmal heraus bekommen, wer das sein soll, der fünfte im Bunde.'', war Harrys einziger Einwurf.

,,Dafür werden wir aber warten müßen bis wir in Hogwarts sind'', sagte Ginny.

,,Ginny, was steht denn sonst noch in dem Buch? Also was wird sonst noch alles für dieses Ritual benötigt?'', fragte Harry.

,,Um das Ritual zu beginnen benötigt man den Silberdolch der Morgana le Fay, den Stab des Merlin, eine Feder eines Phönix, ein Haar eines königlichen Greifen und ein Schweifhaar eines Einhorns, dazu noch fünf Phönixtränen, ein Tropfen Blut der mächtigen Fünf und den Heiligen Gral.'', las Ginny vor.

,,WAAAS? Blut? Wofür denn Blut?'', legte Ron auch gleich los.

,,Na ich nehme an wegen der Macht der Fünf, die sich nur durch Blut vereinen lässt, sonst würde es ja keinen Sinn machen!'', rief Ginny.

,,Weiter steht hier, man muß vor Merlins bzw. Emrys Grabstein einen Schutzkreis ziehen, da bei falscher Anrufung, das Tor zur Hölle geöffnet werden kann. Und der Kreis dient zum Schutz. Außerdem müßen die Teile der magischen Tiere mit unserem Blut in den heiligen Gral gegeben werden.

Unser Blut kann nur gegeben werden, wenn wir es freiwillig geben und auch nur dann, wenn die Wunde mit dem Silberdolch der Morgana le Fay zugefügt wird. Dann müßen wir das Gemisch zwischen Baum und Grabstein auf dem Boden verteilen und alle Fünf an den Stab greifen. Daraufhin wird eine Anrufung gesprochen und wenn alles, wirklich alles richtig gemacht wurde, müßte der Baum mit dem Grabstein verschmelzen und Emrys dürfte vor uns stehen!'', meinte Ginny.

Von Harry und Ron kam nur ein großes ,,WOW!''

So grübelten Sie noch eine ganze Weile, bis Mrs. Weasley sie zum Abendessen rief.

Nach dem Essen spielten Ron und Harry eine Runde Zauberschach um sich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, da Ihnen vor lauter Nachdenken, der Kopf rauchte.

Am späten Abend kam Hedwig mit einem Brief von Hermine.

_Hey ihr Drei,_

_ich bin wieder daheim und komme morgen ins Hauptquartier!_

_Habe eine interessante Entdeckung gemacht!_

_Ihr werdet Augen machen!_

_Bis morgen,_

_eure Hermine_

,,Ich frage mich was Sie für eine Entdeckung gemacht haben will? Ob es etwas mit diesem ganzen Ritual zu tun hat? Wir sollten sowieso mal überlegen, wo wir die ganzen Sachen herbekommen. Denn ich glaube nicht das der heilige Gral oder der Silberdolch der Morgana le Fay im nächstbesten Geschäft zu kaufen ist. Oder ein Haar eines königlichen Greifen. Soviel ich weiß wurden schon seit Jahrhunderten keine mehr gesichtet.'', sprudelte Ginny los.

,,Gin, lass uns morgen darüber reden'', gähnte Ron,,ich bin von der ganzen Grübelei furchtbar müde geworden, oder was meinst du Harry?''

,,Ja lass uns schlafen gehen und morgen gemeinsam mit Hermine überlegen. Sie weiß doch immer Rat'', meinte Harry nur.

Ginny wünschte den Beiden eine gute Nacht und ging nach oben in Ihr Zimmer.

Am nächsten Tag würden Sie eine Überraschung erleben...

So das war Kapitel 4. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen )

Kapitel 5 ist sogar auch schon fertig aber das müßte noch gebetat werden :)

über ein kleines Review würde ich mich freuen,

bye bye july


End file.
